


The Love Game

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, star wars: all media types
Genre: Just like the Hunger Game, M/M, the young cadets killed there dating partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Ben Solo was caught and saw  Armitage Hux joining a special graduating competition called " the love game ".





	The Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a kylux fanfic in English and I really wish you can enjoy it;)  
> Orsoon is clone of Orson Krennic,and Flim is clone of Thrawn.

0  
The first time Armitage Hux met Ben solo was his graduation ceremony. 

The wounded Jedi padawan was imprisoned in a transparent cabin, with anger and pain in his big eyes. He was claimed as the final price in the graduating competition, which was called the Love Game by those Imperial high-rank officers, including his father Brendol Hux and other examiners.

"I will never yield to you remaining evils of Empire." The padawan roared in a coarse voice to these curious cadets. He said, "my parents are Princess Leia and Captain Han Solo, my uncle is Master Skywalker, the heroes overturning the Empire! "

"Ridiculous," Orsoon Krennic, a clone of one talented engineer in Empire, said in a sarcastic voice, whose total score was best in these guys. "His words just showed he can be a powerful tool for our career."

"Who caught him?" A girl with smart eyes and tidy haircut asked. "I heard that Jedi are difficult to beat."

A Chiss cadet answered,"General Tarkin designed the strategy, and I only did a little contribution to suppress his Force."

Hux didn't join the discussion. After everyone else leaving the room, he went towards the prisoner, then stood in front of him: "The Empire is cruel to you Rebellions."

He got no word as a reply.

Hux sighed slightly, "I will help you to escape."  
Ben was shocked by his words, but he didn't lose his vigilance:" How can I make sure it's not a trap?"

"I just want to make some trouble to the Empire, since it's cruel to us, too."

 

1  
The first dating opponent of Hux died even before the wedding ceremony of Ensign Hux and Director Orsoon Krennic, because a scientist's wife shot him.

"So poor he was." Hux told Ben," fortunately I arrived at time and revenged for him. His cape was burnt, sounds too wasting."

"You know he really loved that geek doctor, so you used this weakness of him. "Ben said blankly, eyes closed," That woman was an assassin you hired. The only advice I gave you is that never shot one on the back if you want to use this excuse."

Hux giggled, "You sound like an killer, not a Jedi."  
Seeing Ben frustrated, he added,"but I like that."

 

2  
The second dating opponent was Governor Pryce Jr , daughter of Governor Pryce Sr of Lotha, who was less excellent but more viperous than Orsoon. She was dead in the separation accident of her yacht.

" I found this in her remains." Hux gave Ben a copy of hologram which included a big news to the galaxy. "Your grandfather is Vader and Luke thought you inherited his dark side."

To his surprise, Ben didn't shout. "No wonder they didn't try to find me. "He murmured.

Hux didn't know what to say, so he just gave Ben a kiss separating by the wall:" I know the feeling to be abandoned."

 

3  
It's not difficult to intercept Commander Flim's shuttle. When landing on it, Hux was unbelievable that there weren't any resistance.

"I never has any idea to be your enemy, Commander Hux." The Chiss officer said, " please let me go."

Hux agreed, "I don't want to be an evil, tell me how to suppress one's Force, you will get what you want."

"Lizards,"Flim said quickly,"ysalamir lizards."

When he found the hiden room of ysalamir lizards, Hux took them away and Ben felt his Force was recovered. 

"Would you like to go with me?"he asked.  
"No, I should finish my final challenge." Hux refused the invitation.

Suddenly, Ben hugged him tightly. Then he heard Hux sobbed silently ," I feel sorry to Flim...he just wanted to go home, but he was too dangerous to you..."

 

4

General Tarkin, cousin of Grand Moff Tarkin, was the last and the most intractable opponent Hux faced to. He suffered in the wild of Carrion Spike in Eriadu at the age of eleven, joined in the Imperial Navy at the age of sixteen, and executed three hundred of Rebellions in a cruel way at the age of eighteen.

Hux dropped in his trap and hurt his feet. Seeing General Tarkin taking his vibrio-lance and closing to him, Hux felt death covering him. He just waited in desperation.

However,the General was choked by Force, and then a man in black rope went out from darkness.

"I am Kylo Ren, the Knight of Conqueror Hux."He said.

Tarkin just shocked for a second, then he returned to a symbol smirk, "Obviously I will die,but I have a suggestion to General Hux."

Hux shouted to interrupt his words:"Ren!Kill him! Kill him!"

 

The night of celebrity for General Hux.

The ginger man waked suddenly and sit straight.  
"Nightmare?"Ren asked in a sleepy voice.

"...No." the new general answered, lied back with him.

He dreamed that eyes of General Tarkin,eyes without emotions like inorganic material, and his curse.

"You still have a heart,General Hux." He said, "which means you will fall in love with someone, and love is lethal. I am just waiting for the day."


End file.
